I'm Pregnant, No Really!
by i heart steven hyde
Summary: Someone in the group is expecting, the baby was conceived over anger and frustration but 2 teens will have to step up and be responsible.


**Prologue**

Hyde, Eric, and Kelso sat in the basement alone; their lives were slowly melting into crap. Life was over, there is officially nothing left to do in the ridiculously dull town of Point Place, Wisconsin. They stared into the blank television show; they checked every existing channel twice and they have seen absolutely EVERY single episode of EVERY single television show. The black screen mesmerized Hyde; a gunshot couldn't gain his attention. Eric was flipping through an adult magazine which he have already read over ten times, the photos gave him no intimate feelings what so ever. While Kelso was playing around with his shot gun which was out of bullets, which made it no fun.

"Hey, want to go hang out by the water tower?" Eric desperately asked.

"Been there," Hyde quickly answered, his eyes still gazed into the television set.

"Fatso Burger?" Eric replied, now with no emotion.

"Done that," Hyde rapidly commented, now irritated by Foreman.

"How about we drive down to the reservoir…"

"SHUT UP!!" Hyde hollered finally turning his head away from the TV. "We've done everything alright. We've stole the Fatso clown, peed off the water tower, and swam in the freakin' reservoir, Life's finished, done, over, so just shut the hell up!! Can't you see I'm doing something??"

"Now, tell me...what exactly are you doing??" Eric remarked with a serious attitude.

"Hey remember when I told you to shut up? Yah, it's time to do that," Hyde answered grasping a record off the coffee table and chucking it at Foreman.

"What's an aglet?" Kelso blurted out randomly.

"A what?" Hyde and Eric asked in unison.

"Yah, Donna told me to get a new one, I just nodded my head and smiled. Hey, Foreman you're girlfriends HOT!" Kelso yelled over-enthusiastically.

"You're right Hyde, I think it's a really goo idea now to stop talking," Eric answered.

Suddenly the door swung open and Jackie stomped in with a pout on her porcelain face. She approached Hyde and smacked him on the back of his head as hard as she possibly could.

"Can I help you?" Hyde questioned annoyed with his girlfriend's bitchy behavior.

"Do you remember what you told me last week?" Jackie screamed, bubbling with rising anger.

"Man, I was so wasted last week, I chugged beer while I broke in my stash. Never trying that again, one moment I was in the basement, 3 minutes later I'm on the tilt-a-hurl at Fun Land," Hyde commented cracking up.

"I don't get, I why won't you do it again?" Eric said confused.

"Oh I didn't finish, than the police came and…."

"Ohhh," the whole room moaned besides Jackie.

"You told me that you would call me and that never happened," Jackie screamed infuriated.

"So you walked all the way over here, to tell me that I forgot to call you?" Hyde asked thinking about how stupid the situation was.

"No, there's more, I waited," Jackie wailed.

"Oh my god, you are such a baby, why don't you go whine to Donna," Hyde screeched back irritated.

"FINE!!" Jackie bawled exploding with tears than sprinting out the door than slamming it.

When she was long gone Kelso felt tension and asked, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"She'll be fine, I'm not going to let her get in with her bitchy ways, she doesn't own me," Hyde answered pissed off by his girlfriend and friends.

A FEW HOURS LATER**************************************************************

Donna stormed into the basement and yelled, "Why did you send her over to my house? How would that EVER make things better? When she's upset, she just bags me on my clothes! Do you enjoy me being miserable?"

"Join the club Donna, take a seat," Hyde said gesturing the couch.

Donna dragged herself to the sofa and collapsed, "Someone needs to smack some sense into that girl."

"Remember when it was cute, now it's just straight out annoying," Kelso complained.

"What are we going to do about the nut?" Eric announced.

Suddenly everyone froze than flashed a look at Hyde, he just sat there awkwardly than said, "No chance."

"Please, just talk to her," Donna pleaded.

"She'll listen to you," Kelso begged.

"I said no," he howled.

"Come on," Donna answered, "Just this once."

"Fine, if you all will just shut up," Hyde accepted his friends wishes. "But all that we're gonna do is talk."

Hyde abandoned his friends to speak to Jackie who was over at Donna's house. But they did a lot more than just talk.

**What do you think so far?? Review, Review, Review!!**


End file.
